Caricias nuevas
by usakochiba01
Summary: Podemos amar, podemos amar y hartarnos, podemos volver a intentarlo y equivocarnos, pero. aun nos queda volver a intentarlo una vez mas.


Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es quien cobra los cheques, yo solo suelo que alguin día decidan pasar en la tele nuevamente la serie, entretanto ocupo

Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es quien cobra los cheques, yo solo suelo que alguin día decidan pasar en la tele nuevamente la serie, entretanto ocupo los personajes un ratito, gananso únicamente que mi gusto por esta serie siga vivo, la pareja dorada presente y un tercero en discordia que parece que podría salir ganando.

Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos, ahora si, va:

**» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » ************************ « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «**

**CARICIAS NUEVAS**

-Déjame en paz

Los ojos de la rubia centellean y la voz de él es reflejo de la calma con la que esta sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados,

-Solo piénsalo, si lo tomas por el lado

-Que nooooooo, te odio te odio te odio

Serena toma un cojín del sofá y empieza a golpear a Darién con el una y otra vez mientras las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas sin escucharle ya

-Por favor, solo por favor

Darién trata de tomarle por las muñecas pero ella se aparta de un brusco tirón, se para frente a él y con un manotazo se limpia las lágrimas antes de hablar

- Esta bien, si tu no te quieres casar conmigo..

El adelanta un paso alzando la mano para acariciarla, ella retrocede, aun así él continua

-Sere, te amo, te amo y lo sabes, pero aun es muy pronto, tienes que estudiar aun y...

-¿Estudiar? Estudiar? Es lo único que te importa verdad, lo único y No, No Me QuIeReS, NUNCA ME LO DICES

-Te amo

-¿!Pero no te vas a casar conmigo?!!!

-Princesa yo...

-Vete al diablo!!!!!

La bofetada resuena en el departamento, Darién la mira fijo y pasa saliva, vuelve a extender su mano para tocarla y Serena se da la media vuelta dejándolo con la mano extendida, Darién escucha el sonido de la puerta al azotarse y se recarga contra la pared mientras murmura

-Yo quiero princesa, pero no quiero atarte a mí, te falta tanto por vivir, y la carga será muy pesada cuando estemos juntos, por favor entiéndelo, por favor, por favor.

1 mes después

-Bombommmmm, una sola cita, una nada más.

Serena alza el libro que tiene enfrente y frunce la boca

-Examen de química la próxima semana

Seiya le quita le libro de las manos y acto seguido lo bota en el sofá cercano

-Hay lo tienes, la próxima semana, elige ¿parque de atracciones o cine?

_-Vamos vamos_

_-Cinco minutos amor, acabo el capitulo y vamos_

_-Pero no vamos a llegar a la película Darién_

_El le da un golpecito en la nariz_

_-Quizás, pero.. tu vas a ser la niña mas inteligente del cole cuando den los resultados_

_Serena le saca la lengua recibiendo un beso en respuesta_

3 meses después

Mizuno le pone frente a los ojos un examen marcado en rojo

-Serena, esto no es digno de quien va a ser la futura...

-Dejalo ya Amy- la voz de Seiya parado en la puerta de la habitación interrumpe a Amy - Serena necesita descansar y además, eso va a ser dentro de mucho mucho tiempo, mientras, ella puede disfrutar ¿o no? -dicho esto toma de la mano a Serena y le acomoda el copete - hoy el sol esta hermoso, ¿vamos a la playa?

-Hoy es jueves Kou, no es bueno que Serena..

Seiya y Serena salen ya por la puerta con una mueca de disculpa por parte de la rubia quien se encoge de hombros

_-Darién hoy noooooo_

_Serena deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y empuja levemente el libro frente a si, este se sienta frente a ella y lo empuja nuevamente hacia ella con una sonrisa_

_-es sábado_

_-sábado temprano, pero, si lo haces hoy tendremos todo el domingo para nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Serena alza la cabeza sorprendida_

_-pero, pero no tienes exposición el lunes, tu dijiste_

_-si, así es, solo dormiré un poco menos, pero - se inclina frente a ella y le besa la punta de la nariz - disfrutaremos más juntos._

6 meses después

-Serena

-Uummm

-¿Puedo?

Seiya esta frente a ella que esta recargada en la pared, sus manos apoyados a cada lado de ella dejándola encerrada

-yo.. yo. No se si...

-uno, solo uno, seis meses a tu lado sin tocarte es demasiado tiempo

-Yo,, yoo

-Por favor

Seiya baja lentamente la cabeza y Serena cierra firmemente los ojos sin atreverse a mover

_-uno_

_-no_

_-por favor, uno_

_Darién le sonríe, se acerca a ella quien cierra los ojos esperando, al final la curiosidad la vence y vuelve a abrirlos solo para ver como él le besa la frente_

_-Ehhhh, que ese no era el trato_

_El sonríe y se tumba nuevamente en la cama con un brazo debajo de ella, suspira, cierra los ojos y habla sin mirarla_

_-no creas que no quiero, por el contrario me encantaría, pero, tu aquí, así en mi cama no eres consiente de cuan encantadora eres, y quiero que todo sea maravilloso para ti, lo deseo aun mas que tu, pero, aun no princesa, tiempo nos sobrara._

_Serena se inclina sobre él y nota el leve rubor en sus mejillas, su mano se posa en su pecho y nota el latir acelerado de su corazón, alza los ojos sorprendida y Darién le sonríe antes de pararse de un salto de la cama._

_-ehh, que yo no dije que para mi fuera ms fácil que para ti, ven, vamos a ver la tele._

_8 meses después_

-abrurrido, aburrido, abrurrido, uugghhh

Seiya finge estremecerse y se mueve una vez mas en la banca, Serena le da un golpecillo en el estomago con el libro que lee

-shhtt, solo me falta un capitulo

-pero bombón, ¿leer a medio parque? Vamos a tu casa a leer, es mas, vamos a bailar y después vemos esto

-no, prometí a Amy terminarlo

Seiya se agacha un poco y lee el titulo

-¿administración?, uumm pero, aun falta mucho mucho, ¿que es un día mas sin esto?.

El libro desaparece de las manos de Serena y Seiya le sonríe

-¿baile?, libro?, uumm, baile vamos Serena

Serena le mira fijamente

-eh, pasa algo, me miras raro, es mas si nos vamos ahora tiempo nos sobrara

Serena cierra los ojos, un suspiro escapa de sus labios y con lentitud se levanta de la banca, la suave brisa mueve sus cabellos y el sol acaricia su piel, un suspiro de pesar escapa al imaginarse en medio de la multitud escandalosa de la disco comparada con la quietud del parque, mira una vez mas a Seiya quien le sonríe.

-creo que tengo una idea mejor Seiya

La puerta de la habitación se abre ella se ruboriza intensamente, él se nota nervioso, ella le sonríe y el la besa con fervor infinito, sus manos toman su cara y ella se pone de puntitas para colgarse de su cuello, la acelerada respiración de los dos podría ser lo único que se escuchara, de no ser porque el latido de sus corazones y el calor de su sangre los tiene perdidos. Los botones se abren uno a uno y la blusa se desliza por sus hombros hasta le suelo dejándola solo con la ropa interior puesta, la voz de el tiembla

-yo quiero decirte que..

Ella le silencia con un dedo en los labios

-no importa, ahora no

**Yhosio:**

**hola  
como estas  
que linda te vez  
te he extrañado tanto  
hasta te llore  
cuentame por que  
te deje partir  
es que soy un loco  
que aun no sabe vivir**

_la puerta del departamento suena una y otra vez, Darién mira la puerta y cierra los ojos, ignorar quien esta detrás es una magnifica idea, a él le sirve desde que Serena se fue, su mirada se posa en la fotografía que tiene delante , ella le sonríe a la cámara, dios, cuanto la extraña, si ahora la tuviera enfrente..._

_se escucha un click y el cerrojo se mueve, Darién gira los ojos, agradece que las chicas se preocupenl, como esta y todo eso, pero hoy no quiere ver a nadie, no, eso no es cierto, solo a una persona, pero esa persona anda con otro ahora y si ella es feliz el no va a ser quien para evitar que ella sea feliz, la puerta se abre y la figura que entra a su apartamento lo deja con la boca abierta, su corazón empieza a latir acelerado y un ruego mental se eleva con fuerza_

_-por favor no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

_el sonido de la voz le llega hasta y sin darse cuenta ya la tiene en sus brazos_

_-Darién, lo siento tanto, puedo, no, espera, por favor te suplico me dejes volver contigo._

**Aida:**

**no preguntes mas  
que yo no lo hare  
con quien has estado  
o a quien yo bese  
lo importante hoy  
es que estoy aqui  
y que ya no me ire  
nunca mas de ti **

la boca de ella recorriendo su cuello nubla su mente, que ella entro a su apartamento bien pudo haber sido hace dos horas o tres siglos que importa ahora, solo importa el aroma de su piel, la fragancia de su cabello que se enreda entre sus dedos, ella alza la mirada y le sonríe antes de empujarlo hacia la cama

-aun es muy temprano o quieres que pare

-si paras yo continuo

La mirada de Serena se nubla por un segundo

-Darién yo quiero decirte que en este tiempo...

-shhtt estas aquí, lo demás no importa, nada mas que tu y yo, siempre ha sido así para mi y siempre lo será

**abrazame cariño mio  
y vamonos a caminar  
que hay tantas caricias nuevas  
que en tu cuerpo quiero estrenar  
**

acunandola entre sus brazos el gira y queda arriba de ella, el brillo en los azules ojos es todo lo que necesita para saber que esta en lo correcto, con cuidado aparta una hebra de cabello de su rostro y baja la cabeza con ansia para poseer sus labios, no la suelta hasta que sus pulmones piden aire, ella toma una bocanada y suelta una carcajada tratando de hablar entre risas

-eh señor Chiba que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Darién pasa saliva despacio, una sonrisa agridulce recordando el dolor de su separación le aflora a los labios y su voz se carga de intensidad

-toda la eternidad no es suficiente para estar contigo Serena, siempre me hará falta mas.

**Y: y en tu casa, ¿que pensaban de nuestra separación?  
A: mi mama, mi mama es la mujer mas feliz del mundo  
esa camisa es nueva verdad?  
Y: si, te gusta?  
A:me encanta  
además te cortaste el pelo  
Y: bueno intente un cambio completo  
pero quiero que me digas una cosa**

el suave reflejo de la lámpara de noche confiere ala piel de Serena un leve resplandor, Darién acaricia lentamente su hombro desnudo y Serena abre los ojos cuan grandes son y se sienta de golpe

-¡Darién!, mi casa, mis zapatos donde.. y mi ropa, mi papá va a matarme

-anda ven acá, las chicas ya se encargaron de eso -palmea la sabana a su lado indicándole que se siente junto a él - y tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar

Serena aprieta la sabana que la cubre y se sienta, abraza sus piernas y su voz sale bajo

-Darién yo salía con Seiya

-lo se

-varios meses

-lo se

-pero el y yo nunca

-shhtt, eso también lo se, Rei no lo hubiera dejado vivo si te hubiera tocado un solo cabello

Serena le mira extrañada, su voz pretende que no pasa nada pero su mano esta cerrada en un puño

-Darién

-en verdad ya no importa Serena, como te dije, solo me importa que estas aquí conmigo nuevamente, y ahora no te dejare ir otra vez, pero - le da una palmada juguetona en el trasero - vístete porque tenemos algo que hacer

Serena baja la cabeza y suspira, a punto de enfadarse, mueve la cabeza regañándose a si misma, derrotada empieza a buscar su ropa por el cuarto

-¿ingles o administración?

Darién no contesta ella voltea y una cajita negra parece frente a sus ojos

-yo pensaba mas bien en irle a pedir la mano a tu papá pero si te apetece...

-Darién!!!!!

**abrázame cariño mío  
y vámonos a caminar  
que hay tantas caricias nuevas  
que en tu cuerpo quiero estrenar **

** » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » ************************ « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «**

el reencuentro

Yhosio y Aida Cuevas

Siiiii, al fin mi ardilla se puso a hacer algo y volví, llego un momento en que pensé que no volvería a escribir, de repente aun lo pienso, pero por ahora puedo darme el lujo de recargarme en la silla, cruzar los brazos detrás y espera que mi correo avise que llegaron sus comentarios.

La canción ya tiene sus bastantes años, la primera vez que la escuche siendo yo peque ( je, eso se oyó bastante viejo, jajaj) no le entendí ahora quizás le entiendo un poco mas, espero disfruten esta historia. Ciertamente Seiya no quedo muy bien parado, pero, se me ocurre que con Darién no la tiene fácil para superarlo.

Edward: vaya, con que esas tenemos, encima que metes a alguien mas a la casa, dices que no hay nadie que supere al principito, (caminando con los brazos extendidos hacia mi) uumm, se me ocurre que la eternidad es mi especialidad, algo que esos dos no tienen y te lo voy a demostrar. (yo me hago del rogar, a el le encanta convencerme)

Chicas me retiro, Edward no me dejará hasta parar en el dormitorio y aprovecharé que Darién se llevo a Rui Hanazawa a mostrarle la ciudad para disfrutar los celos de Edward.

Millones de besos ah, y denle al botón blanco con letras verdes va?


End file.
